helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Fukuda Kanon
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Kawagoe, Saitama, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2004-present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = hachama, pony canyon, up-front works |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Shugo Chara Egg!, S/mileage,Minimoni, Lilpri, Mobekimasu, MobekisuJ, HI-FIN |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello!Project}} Fukuda Kanon (福田花音) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project. She joined the project in 2004 as a member of Hello Pro Egg and is a former member of Shugo Chara Egg!, the current leader of Shin Minimoni, and a current member of S/mileage and HI-FIN. History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] thumb|Fukuda Kanon, [[Uchouten LOVE|August 2011]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Fukuda Kanon was born on March 12, 1995 in Kawagoe, Saitama, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She was raised as an only child. At age 2, she began taking ballet lessons, in which she practiced for around 7 years until she quit in order to join Hello! Pro Egg. 2004 In June, Fukuda Kanon joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Egg when she passed the auditions alongside twenty-nine other girls. The aim of the group was to prepare the young girls for their debut into the world of entertainment, as such Fukuda recieved free dance and vocal training alongside the other Eggs. In November, Fukuda recieved a role in a musical as "Henrika" in 34 Choume no Kiseki. The musical ran from November to December. 2006 Fukuda continued her training and performed as a backing dancer along with the other Eggs during concerts. She worked on the Niseen Hikosen Project 2006 campaign single "Sora ga Aru" with three other Hello! Pro Egg members. She performed in three musicals in 2007, playing "Mao" in "Chitose zuki" in March, performing "Saien!! Chitose zuki" in August and "Heisei Revolution ~Bakku tuze - Byakkotai~" in October. 2008 Fukuda also took part in television, "Chao.TV" (started 2007/09/02). Fukuda had another role in a musical, that being "Bijogi Junction" in April, but a bigger opportunity for Fukuda presented itself when she was selected to be one of the four members for a new Hello! Pro Egg unit alongside Maeda Yuuka, Wada Ayaka and Saho Akari. The group was called Shugo Chara Egg! and was formed to record the opening songs for the anime that Buono! sings for, Shugo Chara!. They released two singles before she graduated from Shugo Chara Egg! along with Maeda and Wada. 2009 On April 4th, 2009 Tsunku announced on his blog that a new group was in the works. The members listed were Fukuda Kanon, Maeda Yuuka, Ogawa Saki, and Wada Ayaka. He stated the lineup was subject to change, and that it would be their "major debut". On May 5th, 2009 Tsunku revealed the name of the new group to be "S/mileage" on his blog. Also in 2009 Fukuda was cast in a film with Yajima Maimi of ℃-ute, titled "Fuyu no Kaidan". She and the original members of Shugo Chara Egg! were in Shugo Chara the Musical. Fukuda played Nadeshiko Fujisaki. 2010 In May the members of S/mileage graduated from Egg status and became full members of Hello! Project. Fukuda, along with Wada Ayaka and Maeda Yuuka, formed Lilpri for the anime Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri. The girls voice the main characters and sing both the opening and endings for the anime. Fukuda voices Sasahara Natsuki. 2011 As of 2011, Fukuda is the leader of Shin Minimoni. 2012 In November, Fukuda announced on her blog that her first solo photobook, Kanyon 17, will be released on December 15th. In December, at the launch event for the single "Samui ne", Fukuda and Wada Ayaka both announced that they both will take the upcoming university entrance exams, which usually takes place in the winter season. 2013 On January 23, Fukuda held a handshake event for her solo DVD Dress up Kanon. On February 12, Hello! Project Fanclub News announced that Fukuda will participate in a stageplay titled Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho o Erandara along with Takahashi Ai, Ishikawa Rika, fellow S/mileage member Wada Ayaka, and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari. There will be 11 showings and it will run from April 24th through the 30th. On March 2, at SATOYAMA e Ikou! ~Forest For Rest~, Fukuda was announced a member of the new SATOUMI movement unit, Plumeria, along with ℃-ute's Hagiwara Mai and Nakajima Saki and Morning Musume's Ishida Ayumi and Ikuta Erina. On March 12, a solo PV of Fukuda singing "Samui ne" was featured on Hello! Project Station, she also had a fanclub event for her 18th birthday. On March 20, it was announced at an event that Fukuda and Wada Ayaka will have a shared photobook about their last moments in high school. It is set to be released in April. 2014 On March 12 she will have a birthday event for celebrate her 19 years called S/mileage ~Fukuda Kanon Birthday Event 2014~, is going to have two performances at the Tokyo FM Hall. Personal Life Education In March 2013, Fukuda graduated from high school. On April 2, 2013, she announced on her official blog that she had become an official university student, as she attended her first day of university.[http://ameblo.jp/kanon-fukuda/archive44-201304.html It is rumored that she is attending Komazawa Women's University. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Fukuda Kanon (福田花音) *'Nickname:' Kanin (かにん), Kanyon (かにょん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 155 cm http://ameblo.jp/kanon-fukuda/day2-20130111.html *'Western Zodiac:' Pisces *'Eastern Zodiac:' Pig (Boar in Japan) *'Hello! Project Status:' **June 2004: Egg **2009-04-04: S/mileage Member **2010-03-27: Member *'Years in S/mileage:' 3 Years *'S/mileage Color:' Purple *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2004–2010) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2008-2009) **S/mileage (2009-Present) **Shin Minimoni (2009-Present) **Lilpri (2010-2011) **HI-FIN (2013-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Likes:' Hello! Project, costumes, computers, mobile phones. *'Favorite Food:' Strawberries *'Favorite Animal:' Rabbits *'Favorite Color:' Purple, Red, Pink *'Dislikes:' Long distance running, slopes *'Activities:' Long distance running, slopes *'Less Favorite Food:' Fresh Cream, Soda. *'Hobbies:' Collecting strawberry goods, reading, theater-going, shopping. *'Special Skill:' Classical ballet, piano, baton, computers, pranks. *'Favorite English Word:' "Really?" *'Looks up to:' Abe Natsumi, Kago Ai, Kumai Yurina *'Favorite Song in the Past:' Kore ga Watashi no Ikiru Michi, All I Want for Chirstmas Is You, No cry No more *'Current Favorite Song:' Nagisa no Balcony, Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory!, Niji Discography : see also: Fukuda Kanon Discography Featured In Solo DVDs *2013.01.23 Dress up Kanon Fanclub DVDs *2013.07.26 S/mileage Member Birthday Event - Fukuda Kanon, Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi (スマイレージバースデーイベント 福田花音・竹内朱莉・田村芽実) *2013.12.25 Wada Ayaka & Fukuda Kanon FC Event ~AyaKanon Dual Smile~ (和田彩花＆福田花音FCイベント～あやかのん デュアルスマイル～) Photobooks Solo Photobooks *2012.12.15 Kanyon 17 (かにょん17) Group Photobooks *2013.04.25 S/mileage 2 ~AyaKanon 18sai no Yakusoku~ (スマイレージ②～あやかのん18歳の約束～) (Wada Ayaka and Fukuda Kanon) Digital Photobooks *2012.06.27 Tamerai wa Strawberry (ためらいは　ストロベリー) (Wada Ayaka and Fukuda Kanon) Concert Photobooks *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Magazines Cover girl *2013.07.26 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan vol.445 Featured on the cover *2010.04.27 Radio Bangumi (with Maeda Yuuka) *2011.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.4 (Back cover) (with Suzuki Kanon) *2011.09.24 Hello! Channel Vol.6 (Back cover) (with Yajima Maimi & Tsugunaga Momoko) *2012.08.23 Young Jump (with Suzuki Airi feature, Michishige Sayumi, Wada Ayaka, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho, & Kudo Haruka minor features) *2013.04.06 Top Yell (with Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura main features, Tsugunaga Momoko, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai minor features) *2013.08.06 Top Yell (with Berryz Koubou feature, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato, Takagi Sayuki, Takeuchi Akari, Miyamoto Karin, & Uemura Akari minor features) Works Film *2009 Fuyu no Kaidan ~Boku to Watashi to Obaachan no Monogatari~ (冬の怪談～ぼくとワタシとおばあちゃんの物語～) *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) (as Momoka) TV Shows *2007.09.02 Chao.TV (ちゃお.TV) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2010– Hanasaka Times (Disney Corner; Hanasaka Disney) *2011 Smile Factory *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012– Haiku Saku Saku! (俳句さく咲く!) *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014- The Girls Live TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Anime *2010–2011 Hime-chen! Otogichikku Idol Lilpri (ひめチェン!おとぎちっくアイドル リルぷりっ) (as Sasahara Natsuki) Theater *2005.12.?? 34 Choume no Kiseki (34丁目の奇跡) *2006 Hakujaden ~White Lovers~ (白蛇伝～White Lovers～) (as Shaochin) *2007.03.24 Sen Saigetsu (千歳月) *2007.08.16 Saien!! Sen Saigetsu (再縁!! 千歳月) *2007.10.03 Heisei Revolution ~Back to the Byakkotai~ (平成レボリューション～バック トゥ ザ・白虎隊) *2009 Shugo Chara! (しゅごキャラ!) (as Fujisaki Nadeshiko) *2013 Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho wo Erandara (もしも国民が首相を選んだら) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (as Rene and Olga) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Radio *2010– FIVE STARS Select Concerts *2007.10.20 Hello! Pro Egg Delivery Station! 02 (ハロプロエッグデリバリーステーション！02) (with Noto Arisa, Mano Erina, Furukawa Konatsu, Okai Asuna) Music Videos *2009 Mano Erina - Hajimete no Keiken (はじめての経験) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Sekai wa Summer Party (世界は サマー・パーティ) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo (この胸のときめきを) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Love&Peace=Paradise (Love&Peace＝パラダイス) (as back dancer) Commercials *2011 Zombie Daisuki (ぞんびだいすき) (Nintendo DS) *2011 McDonald's *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Trivia *She is close friends with former Hello! Pro Egg members Okada Robin Shouko and Yutoku Ayumi. *Some fans have compared her to former fourth generation Morning Musume member Kago Ai in looks and personality. *She is a fan of Kumai Yurina, Sayashi Riho and Ichikawa Miori. *Shares the same last name as 1st generation Morning Musume member Fukuda Asuka. *She considers herself to be the reincarnation of Cinderella, though Tsunku has recently told her not to say so. *She is good at tongue twisters *During the official member event she was the only 1st generation member to have their place in S/mileage put in jeopardy. *Says that Maeda Yuuka was the person who knew her best. *Her favorite S/mileage member is Wada Ayaka. *She loves going to karaoke alone. *She was Amulet Clover while in Shugo Chara Egg!. *She wanted to be an idol because of a game that her parents bought her where you can act as an idol. *Her audition outfit has the word "rock" because she wants to rock during the audition. *She's the only one who cried during Ogawa Saki's last event. *Has a rabbit named Latte and calls her La-chan. *She is the only current S/mileage member to get solo lines in all singles. *Says she is Michishige Sayumi's and Tsugunaga Momoko's spare as she can go on TV whenever they can't. *Because she considers herself Michishige Sayumi's and Tsugunaga Momoko's spare, she wants them to be sick and busy more often so UFA put her on TV instead of them. *She seems to be trying to follow in Michishige Sayumi's and Tsugunaga Momoko's footsteps. *During Takahashi Ai's graduation concert she wore Takahashi Ai's shirt and overlapped it with Sayashi Riho's shirt. *Shares the same birthday with Morning Musume member Oda Sakura. *She dislikes whipped cream. *She's scared of dogs. *Said she would like to go to Guam and Hawaii. *Is the second S/mileage member to dye their hair, after Takeuchi Akari. She is also the first member in S/mileage to have dyed it a color other than brown. *She believes that Tamura Meimi is the most energetic member of Hello! Project, while Oda Sakura being the mellowest. See Also *Fukuda Kanon Gallery *Fukuda Kanon Discography Featured In *Fukuda Kanon Concerts & Events Appearances References Honorary Titles External Links *S/mileage Official Website *Official Blog *Twitter cs:Fukuda Kanon Category:S/mileage Category:1995 births Category:2004 additions Category:Members from Saitama Category:Minimoni Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:Blood type A Category:Unit leaders Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Lilpri Category:Shin Minimoni Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:March Births Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:1st Generation S/mileage shows in Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Hime-chen! Otogi chikku Idol Lilpri Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Purple Member Color Category:Yellow-Green Member Color Category:Fukuda Kanon DVDs Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:HI-FIN Category:Fukuda Kanon Photobooks Category:Fukuda Kanon Category:Members currently attending university Category:Pisces Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In